miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Black Lady Kitty/Początek Przygody jak ze snu ...
Sul sul Tak i oto zaczynam znów pisać serie z poprzedniego wpisu.Na początku kilka informacji : tu bedą pojawiały sie wszystkie rozdziały. A i jeszcze jedno chce pozdrowić MiraculumChatNoir ♥♥ i podziekować jej za jej opko ( które jest darem od boga). Tak wienc Zaczynamy! *** ROZDZIAŁ I * * * Był pierwszy września, słońce oświetlało swym blaskiem mój biały pokój . Za oknem świergotały wesoło wróble a na niebie nie było tego dnia ani jednej chmurki. Nagel rozległ sie głośny dzwiek dzwonku do drzwi. Na początku starałm sie go ignorowć , ale był tak uporczywy i nachalny że w końcu postanowiłam wygramolić sie spod kołdry i ruszyć do drzwi. Szłam powlnym krokiem wciąż w połowie bedąc w krainie snu.Otworzyłam drzwi i jakież było moje ździwienie kiedy ujrzałam w nich starszego niepozornego mezczyzne. - Dzieńdobry... Coś sie stało...?-zapytałam zaspanym głosem - Ojej... Najmocniej panienke przepraszam jestem podróżnym i chyba zgubiłem droge wie może dzieweczka jak dojść do pomnika Biedronki i Czarnego Kota ?-zapytał staruszek - Niestety nie ale mam mape która napewno pomoże panu tam dojsć - odparłam Meżczyzna skinął głową na znak że rozumie i wszedł zemną do środka. Wskazałam droge do kuchni a sama poszłam poszukać owej mapy . Kilka minut pózniej podałam ja starszemu panu. - Prosze oto mapa teraz napewno sie pan nie zgubi. - Tak dziekuje ci panienko to naprawde miło z twojej strony. Ja lepiej pójde nie ma potrzeby bym wciąż zawracał ci głowe , napewno jesteś zajta. Odprowadziłam meżczyzna do drzwi i dodałam uśmiechajac sie : - To naprawde drobnostka lubie pomagać innym. Staruszek spojrzał tylko na mnie i zniknął gdzieś w betonowej dżungli, ja natomiast ponownie ruszyłam do łóżka wkońcu lekcje zaczynały sie dopiero po 10:00. Niestety los nie był dla mnie łaskaway około 7:00 zadzwonił mój nieszczsny budzik , który wczoraj wieczorem zapomniałm przestawić.Moje myśli powedrowały w strone tajemniczego staruszka czy to był zwykły przyopadaek ? A może jego niespodziewana wizyta coś oznacza? Chociaż wydawało mi sie to dziwne że rdzenny mieszkaniec Paryża bo na takiego wyglądał przychodzi do pierszego lepszego domu i pyta o droge.Postanowiłam nie zaprzatać sobie tym głowy jeżeli to nie przypadek to oznacza że Bóg poddaje mnie próbie miłosierdzia. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni z myślą by przygotować sniadanie.Popatrzyłam na stół przy którym jeszcze kilka minut temu siedział struszek.Poparzyłam na mape.. - Zaraz co mapa... Ale ten struszek ją wział ... chybą że.... ten struszek to tylko iluzja a ja jestem chora psychicznie - krzyknełam Nagle zauważyłam coś jeszcze obok mapy leżało małe pudełeczko z karteczką na wieszchu.Wziełam je do rąk i zaczełam oglądać z każdej możliwej strony. Na krteczce samoprzylepnje widniał napisa ,, Opiekuj sie nią ...'' - Ale kim ?- zapytałm w oczekiwaniu że nicość mi odpowie Otworzyłam pudełko, wydobyło sie z nego jasne czyste światło. Wsród blasku i iskierek ujrzałam małe liso-podobne zwierzątko. Blask zniknął a zwierzak wylądował na moich dłoniach . Mometalnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z usmiechem. - Kim t..tyy jesteś ??? -Jestem Foxy a ty od dziś zostaniesz nową Lisicą ... *No to na tyle mojej twórczość mam nadzieje że oczy was nie bolą od czytania tego hłamu . ''BLack Lady Kitty ♥ * * * Rozdział II * * * Tak wienc bez zbednego paplania zapraszam na rozdział drugi ♥♥♥ - Jestem Foxy , a ty od dziś zostaniesz nową Lisicą! - Czekaj co ???? Że kim ja niby bede, kim ty jesteś ???? Mam zwidy a może to tylko głupi sen, popadam w paranoje czy jak ?????!!! Serce waliło mi jak łomot , rece trzesły mi sie ze strachu.Zostalam wariatką czy to tylko mi sie śni ? - Spokojnie wszystko ci wytłumacze ale najpierw odłuż te patelnie- odparło stworzonko Powli odłorzyłam broń, usiadłam na krześli i czekałam na sensowne wyjaśnienia małej istotki. - W takim razie czy wiesz kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot ? - Tak , z tego co wiem to obrońcy Paryża . Bronią go przed złem, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego ? Zwierzątko cicho sie zaśmiało i zrobiło piruecik w powietrzu . - Zostalaś wybrana by również stać sie herosem i bronić słabszych od siebie. Nie mogłam uwierzyc w to co usłyszałam nie sądziłam że takiej szarej myszce jak ja przydarzy sie coś takiego. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie sądziłam że stane sie bochaterką . - No dobra ale kim ty do licha jesteś ? -Ja jestem Kwamii , to dzieki mnie bedziesz mogła przemienic sie w Lisice. - Nie wiem czy wybrałaś odpowiednią osobe nie moge bronić ludzi skoro krzycze ze strachu na widok malńkiego pająkja. Wyrocznia nigdy sie nie myli, poprostu musisz uwierzyć prosze weś te branzoletke od dziś to twój amulet , twoje miraculum. Istotka podała mi żemykową bransoletke z zawieszkami. Pierwsza a zarazem najważniejsza była w kształcie podobizny lisa pozostałe piec były to zwykłe pomarańczowe kolraliki. Symbolizujące wedłuk Kwamii minuty pozostałe mi do przemiany. Ubrałam bransoletke, pierwszy raz w życiu czułam sie wyjążtkowa inna niż wszyscy . Może wyrocznia wcale sie nie pomyliła, może w głebi duszy jestem prawdziwą wojowniczką. -I co teraz ?- zapytałam -Myśle że teraz powinnaś oswoić sie ze swoim alterego a przy okazji wybrac sie na swój pierwszy w życiu patrol.Ale najpierw musisz sie przemienić, wystarczy że krzykniesz fraze na którą tylko ja bede ragować lub piprostu ,, Foxy przetransformuj mnie ! Chwile myślałam nad hasłem, chciałam wybrać krótkie ale też wpadające w ucho . -Dobra mam ,,Foxy pokaż kite !'' Wokół mnie pojawiło sie jasno pomarańczowe światło , a już chwile później w kuchni stała dziewczyna z lisim ogonem i uszami.Predko pobiegłam do pokoju zobaczyć jak bardzo idiotycznie wyglądam. Tak jak sie spodziewałam strój był podobny do ubrać innych super herosów. Z maską na twarzy poczuam sie pewniej może dlatego że teraz nikt nie wie kim jestem. Moge być sobą, nareszcie nie musze sie ograniczać. Nagle usłyszałam piskliwy głos w mojej głowie. - Doskonale , a teraz wyjdź na balkon i skocz na dach nastepnego budynku- wyszeptało stworzonko -Chcesz żebym sie zabiła nie sądziłam że już pierwszego dnia postanowisz sie mnie pozbyć ! ? Nie ma mowy nie skocze!-krzyknełam - Spokojnie bez obaw jako Lisiczka jesteś bardziej gietka i wysportowana zupełnie jak lis, wienc nie masz sie czego bać. - Napewno- zapytałam lekko zlekniona -Słowo lisa -Dobra, ale jak sie zabije to bedzie jedynie twoja wina ! Powoli weszłam na tars , nabrałam rozpedu i skoczyłam, czułam jak wiatr mierzwi moje włosy widziałam cudowny krajobraz roztaczający sie dookoła mnie . -Udało mi sie Foxy , skoczyłam , ja naprawde skoczyłam! - Wiedziałam że ci sie uda, wyrocznia miała racje jestes naprawde zadziwiającą Lisicą Stanełam na dachu jednej z piekarni i obserwowałam okolice, robiłam to juz od ponad kilkunastu minut , kiedy poczułam czyiś wzrok na karku. Powoli odwróciłam sie by zobnaczyć twarz owej osoby....... Ok to na tyle ♥ wiem narazie wiejej tu nudą jak sie patrzy ale obiecuje że kolejnych rozdziałach pojawi sie walka i co nieco romasu xD ''Black Lady Kitty - Lady Avatar ♥ * * * ROZDZIAŁ III * * * Sul sul ! Tak to ponownie ja no a dziś kolejny rozdział i chce z góry podziekować wszystkim którzy czytają moje opowiadanko i zostawiają po sobie ślad w postaci komka. Bo nawet najmnieszy pozostałość po was sprawia że odrazu usmiecham sie od ucha do ucha . DZIEKUJE WAM WSZYSTKIM ! ♥♥♥ No a teraz przejdżmy już do rozdziału :) Moje spojrzenie spotkało sie z pieknymi zielonymi tenczówkami .Odebrało mi mowe, przedemną stał chłopak z burzą czarnych włosów, ubrany w strój szarego wilka. Samo jego spojrzenie zachipnotyzowało mnie i nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku .Chłopak podszedł domnie zwolna i ucałowal moja dłoń poczym szepnał -Bonjur, , czy jesteś spoza miasta, bo raczej nie widziałem tu dotychczas tak zjawiskowej Lisiczki jak ty Serce waliło mom jak łomot , czułam że sie rumienie ale wziełam sie w garść i doparłam, ukrywając emocje przed obcym. -Masz dobrą dedukcje , nie jestem z Paryża. Ale może ktoś tak szarmancki przedstawi mi sie ? -Z miłą checią jestm Wilk- odparł i uśmiechnął sie -Miło mi ale przejdżmy do konkretółw co tu robisz? -Patroluje , tak jakby, ale widze że ty równiez może przyłączysz sie do mnie ? Szatyn wysunoł dłoń w moim kierunku , a ja odruchowo ją chwyciłam. Oboje skakalismy po dachach rozmawiając w najlepsze , czułam jakbym znała go od zawsze. Niestety nic nie trwa wiecznie , na nasze nieszczeście trafiliśmy na osobe pod władzą akumy. Nowa marionetka Władcy Ciem wyglądała jak rasowa wiedżma.Miała długie ciemne potargane włosy, zieloną skóre a ubrana była w strój przypominający pajeczyne. W doniach dzierzyła ksige zakleć.Z tego co zauważylismy zamieniała ludzi w trole by opanować świat.Przerażona wpatrywałam sie w obraz ja z filmu , miałam kompletną pustke w głowie byłam pewna nie nadaje sie na herosa.Nagle usłyszałam głos mojego towarzysza -Nie chce przerywać zadumy ale masz moze jakis plan? Zagryzłam wargi i zaczełam intensywnie myśleć. Spojrzałam ponownie na dziewczyne i nagle zaświtało mi w głowie. - Tak mam, ty odwrócisz uwage wroga a ja zajme sie akumą. - Ale may niestety jeden mały problem, kto oczyści motylka , jeżeli nie ma z nami Biedronki? -O to pomartwimy sie póżniej - odparłam Szatyn skinał głową i ruszył na bole bitwy. ' Kilka minut póżniej ...' Dziewczyna uganiała sie włśnie za Wilkiem a ja miałam idealny momet by użyć mojej mocy. ,,MAGIA ILUZJI,, W moje dłonie wpadła taka sama ksiega jaka miała wiedźma.Chwile rozejrzałam sie dokola siebie i juz chwile potem,j miałam genialny pomysł.Pobiegłam w strone Wilka i krzyknełam do wroga - Hej wiedźmo spójrz jak myślisz która ksiega jest prawdziwa. Rzuciłam fałszywke chlopakowi a ten zaczął uciekać. Zainfekowana połkneła chaczyk i ruszyła w pościg za iluzją , zostawiając siedlisko akumy za sobą. Wziełam do reki przedmiot i przełamał go , w powietrze wzbił sie czarny motylek, przerażona zaczełam poszukiwać czegoś w co moge złapać stworzenie padło na foliówke ze sklepu.spożywczego. Dziewczyna spowrotem przemieniła sie i upadła na ziemie.Wilk podbiegl do mnie i chwycił reklmówke -Dobrze sobie poradziłaś ale pozwól że ja to wezme jestes jeszcze niedoświadczona w tych sprawach- odparł z przeslodzonym uśmiechem Zaśmiałam sie tylko i ruszyłam w strone dziewczyny. -Hej wszystko w porządku ? -Tak dziekuje ci e.... y ... -Lisco , a i na drugi raz uważaj z emocjami gniew bywa naprawde niebezpieczny. Dziewczynka uśmiechneła sie a ja usłyszałam pikanie mojej branzoletki. Szypko za pomoca mojego bata zaczełam szukać ustronnego miejsca na moją przemiane. W sama pore wylądowałam w zaułku niedaleko mojego domu bo , z mojej biżuteri wyleciała Foxy -I jak mi poszło - spytałam ? -Jak na pierwszą misjie nie było tak żle, no i widze że znalazłas już sobie przyjaciela. Lekko sie zarumieniłam , mocno przytuliłam Kwamii i wyszeptałam -Nie sądze że jest to tylko przyjaciel.. KONIEC ! Mam nadzieje że rozdział nie jest za długi i że dotrwaliście ! Black Lady Kitty -Lady Avatar ♥♥♥Rozdział IV♥♥♥ Ohajo a oto wielki powrót Kitty !Tak wiem czyta to może jedna osoba ale co tam lubie pisać i piasać bede nawe satysfakcji ^^. Nie było mnie długo... długo i długo .Ale niestety mój świetej pamieci komputer nie pozwalał mi pisać ( skutki uboczne wylania na niego mleka xD ) Teraz jest już ok wienc zapraszam na kolejny roździał! ♥ -No dobra , a teraz przypomnij mi czym sie żywisz ? -Poziomkami-doparło z rozmarzeniem stworzonko. Tylko sie zaśmiałam wpatrując sie jak Foxy robie koła w powietrzu na samą myśl o smakoyku.Wyglądała naprawde uroczo. -Ok koniec tych marzeń na jawie wskakuj do torby i wracamy do domu, w końcu lekcje zaczynają sie dopiero za godzine. Lisek posłusznie wrócil do torby, a ja byłam z siebie dumna. Jeszcze wczoraj nie przypuszczałabym że zostane herosem ratującym Paryż.Wciąż nie moge w to uwierzyć ale nie ma już odwrotu nie cofne sie. Teraz zaczynam podwujne życie jako Lisica i Isabell. Po około 10 minutach byłysmy przed domem Kwamii wesoło wleciała do kuchni i zaczeła latać wokół lodówki. -Hej spokojnie bo mi tu tornado wywołasz-zaśmiałam sie Stworzono tylko uśmiechneło sie pogardliwie i nie przerwalo zataczania okregów.Otworzyłam ją i zaczełam szukać przysmaku, niestety w lodowce nie było niczego takiego. -Przykro mi Foxy ale nie mamy poziomek. Po szkole bedziemy musiały zawitać na targ. -Ale ja jestem godna-odparła oburzona Kwamii -Jedyne co moge ci zaoferować to jogurt z dodatkiem poziomek-dodałam i wyjełam małe fioletowe opakowanie -Fuuuuu , nie bede jeśc czegoś takiego. Wole jednak poczekać aż zrobimy zakupy. Chwile potem byłysmy już w drodze do nowej szkoły.Szczerze wcale nie chciałam tam iść , zawsze kiedy sie przeprowadzaliśmy z powodu pracy dzieciaki zawsze oceniały mnie po tym kim są moi rodzice.Snoby mnie uwielbiały a normalni uczniowe szeptali że jestem kolejną rozpuszczoną panienką bo nasza rodzina jest bogata. I tak było zawsze nie ważne gdzie poszłam , nieważne jak bardzo starałam sie byc mila to zawsze konczyło sie tak samo. Powoli doszłam do budynku, wszyscy uczniowie gwarno rozmawiali na dziedzińcu. Rozejrzałam sie i odrazu dostrzegłam dwie przyjaźnie wyglądające dziewczyny. Wydawały sie naprawde miłe , jedna miała czarne włosy spiete w dwa kucyki druga zaś miała miała obre.Juz miałam do nich podejść kiedy na choryzońcie bojawiła sie blondynak i rudowłosa biegnące w moją strone. -Zakładam że jesteś nowa,na początek powinnaś wiedzieć kto tu rządzi.Ja jestem Chloe Bourgeois córka burmistrza a ty to kto ? Spojrzałam na dziewczyne i odrazu pszyszlo mi na myśl że jest to przedstawiciel snobostwa. Markowe ciuchy , idealna fryzura, i kilogram tapety na twarzy. Nazywam sie Isabell Morgan.. -Morgan... czekaj czy ty czasem nie jesteś córką tych sławnych reżyserów ? Kiwnełam tylko głową . Blondynka rzuciła mi sie na szyje i krzykneła -Nareszcie osoba godna zostać moją przyjaciółką! -Zaraz co .. - wyszeptałam Chloe zaczeła ściskać mnie jeszcze mocniej , a rudowłosa patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym ,,ZABIJE CIE Gdyby jej oczy były karabinami byłabym dawno martwa. No dobra skoro zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką musisz wiedziec kto jest ofiarą losu i najwiekszym pośmieliskiem tej szkoły. Snobka wskazała na szatynke i dziewczyne z ombre. -Ta w kucykach to Marinette chodzące bezguście i niezdara , a druga to Alyia jej przyjaciółka tepa jak worek tipsów.Pamietaj z nich sie naśmiewamy i je poniżamy-odparła z uśmiechem Chloe. Blondynka zaczeła swoja besensowną paplanine która trwala już wystarczająco długo bym dostała migreny.Zaczełam sie rozglądyać po dziedzińcu by znaleźć jej lepsze zajecie nież zanudzanie mnie.Wkońcu wpadłam na genialny pomysł. -Chloe , a może ty i twoja koleżanka pójdziecie po troche magazynów modowych ?-wypaliłam bez zastanowienia Dziewczynie mometalnie zaswieciły sie oczy i krzykneła do rudowłosej -Parz i ucz sie Sabrina oto idealny materiał na przyjaciółke - odparła radosnie i krokiem modelki ruszyła w strone szkoły. Rudowłosa posłała mi chłodne spojrzernie i ruszyła w pościg za swoim guru..Odetchnełam z ulgą że w końcu uwolniał sie od natreta, i podeszłam do Marinette i Alyi -Hej jestem Isabell- odparłam z uśmiechem. -Spójrz na nią Mari kolejna Chloe sie znalazła, myśli że skoro ma bogatych rodziców to wszystko jej wolno. Powiem ci msz dziewczyno tupet najpierw obgadujesz nas razem z Barbie a potem podchodzisz do nas jakby nic sie nie stało. -Nie to nie tak...... to ona -Tylko winni sie tłumaczą -dodała szatynka -Nie potrzeba nam tu wiencej klonów Chloe wienc spadaj i wracaj do swojej psiapsióleczki! Wpatrywałam sie w nie przez dobrą chwile zanim to wszysko do do mnie dotarło.Znowu jest tak samo , tak jak zawsze kiedy przychodziłam do nowej szkoły.Łzy zaczeły napływać mi do oczy, sądziałam że ta szkoła bedzie inna, inna niż wszystkie. Myliłam sie wszyscy są tacy sami zawsze oceniaja mnie po okładce.Po chwili która zdawała sie trwać wieczność uciekłam spłaczem przed siebie . Wybiegłam za dziedziniec gdzie rosło samotne drzewo. Nagle usłyszałam głos małej istotki -Isabell prosze uspokouj sie jeżeli zainfekouje cie akuma nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. -Nie obchodzi mnie to , niech tak sie stanie mam już dość kolejny raz czuć to samo uczucie odrzucenie. Usiadłam pod drzewem , próbując sie uspokoić. Potrzebowałam wsparcia pomocnej reki ale od kogo niego tu nie znam. W oddali cały czas słyszałam stłumiony gwar i śmiech dziewczyn. Nage usłyszałam czyiś głos , gwałtownie podnoisłam głowe , znowu zobaczyłam piekne zielone oczy ale tez blond włosy -Czemu płaczesz ?-odparł chłopak -Nieważne , pozatym to nie twoja sprawa. Bałam sie mu zaufać , nie byłam pewna czy nie przyszedł tu aby sie zemnie ponabijać1 Chłopak zaśmiał sie i ponownie zapytał. -Wybacz moja wina jesteś pewnie nowa. Nazywam sie Adrien Agreste i jest to równiez moja sprawa , nie moge przejsć obojetnie obok płaczacej damy. Jakś sie nazywasz ? Powoli uśmiechnełam sie do chłopaka . -Isabell Morgan. -Córka reżyserów? -zapytał -Tak , syn projektankata i model ? Chłopak ty;lko sie zaśmiał i kucną obok mnie. -No dobra Isabell a teraz czemu płakałaś? -Niech nie odpowiada wszystko widziałem ....-odparł chłopak wyłaniający sie zza krzaków KONIEC♥ No to na tyle ! Jak myślicie kto wyłonie sie zza krzków? MiraculumChatNoir pozdrawiam cie i wiem że na pewno to przeczytasz (chyba xD ) No to do nastepnego razu ♥ 16:19-Black Lady Kitty -Lady avatar ♥ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania